


Keyed Up

by wishboneluck



Series: Flufftober [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Flufftober 2018, Gen, Injury, M/M, Ragnor Fell Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: After using up all of his magic, Magnus expects to come home to a destroyed loft. Instead, he comes home to Alec.Day 4- Key





	Keyed Up

Day 4- Key  
“Keyed Up”

Magnus has never felt more exhausted and rejuvenated at the same time. His magic is spent but he still shakes with adrenaline as he makes his way back to the loft. He’s not at all looking forward to the mess that’s awaiting him back at the loft: shattered glass, singed furniture and various scattered ruined in his anger. But he knows he’s too drained to magic anything clean but too amped up to sleep it off. Not only does he have his loft to worry about, but his boyfriend as well. Alec had been texting and calling nonstop until about an hour ago, giving up with a concerned ‘Dot explained what happened. Please call when you’re done.’

He had snorted at that. Alec texted as if Magnus were out grocery shopping or running a simple errand. Maybe Dorothea didn’t explain the situation in full, thinking Alec might try and stop him. Now he’ll have to worry about explaining the true story to him as well. Yes, he loves having such an open and honest relationship but he’s exhausted by today’s events and is not quite ready to revisit them. Though for Alexander he will. 

When he opens the door, he’s (stupidly) surprised to find Alexander already there, and his loft actually looking halfway decent. 

“Magnus,” Alec says, voice as gentle as ever as he gets up from the floor. Magnus sees a bucket of glass shards by his feet and knows what he was doing. 

Before he can protest Alec cleaning up his mess, he’s greeted with a kiss. It does wonders for his adrenaline high and he feels himself calm immensely. Alec’s hands slip from his face to his biceps. 

“I’m glad you’re back. Dot explained most of what she knew and she says Cat’s doing better and asleep now. I had your steak ordered and it should be here soon. Also,” and at this Alec gestures to the dining table, which only still has two chairs left standing. “I made cocktails.”

Magnus blinks it all in, sitting down slowly as he hears a knock on the door which Alec goes to quickly answer. His boyfriend then proceeds to plate his meal for him, all while Magnus just sits, all of the days’ events truly crashing down onto him.

He takes a sip of the drink Alec made, proud that it’s suitably strong. Alec tends to either over or under do it, but this one seems perfectly made. 

“Is it alright?” Alec’s voice, using the soft tone he so rarely does, cut through the fog of Magnus’s thoughts. 

“Perfect darling, as is all of this.”

Alec beams and sits beside him in the only other chair available, but he scoots himself closer so their knees brush.

“I can’t do anything about the burnt furniture obviously, but I called Ragnor and he magicked over his own supply of alcohol so that’ taken care of. He offered to do the same with everything else but I know your . . . tastes differ.”

Magnus snorts into his drink at that.

“Thank you, Alexander,” he gives Alec’s a hand a squeeze before they both dig into their meals. 

“Did they say how Cat’s doing? I know you said she was asleep but she was pretty disoriented when I left and I wasn’t. . .”

He put his fork down, takes a deep breath. The steak is delicious, yet he can’t enjoy it as the worry about his best friend weighs on him.

“She’s fine, seriously. Whatever you did to block part of the attack saved her life. And you helped get her back to their home. Dot’s watching over her and when she’s not there’s Ragnor, Madzie and every other warlock in the vicinity that she’s helped. Ragnor made it seem like at this point she’s just sleeping it all off.”

Alec begins to trace gentle patterns up and down his forearm, it’s incredibly soothing. 

“Cat is fine. I’m a bit worried about you.”

Magnus freezes at that, he really doesn’t want to talk about this but just can’t help himself as everything is still weighing on him and he knows talking to Alec will help assuage some of it. Even if it’ll be exhausting in and of itself. 

“I wanted to kill him, Alexander.”

He feels and sees Alec’s breath quicken, but there’s no judgment in his eyes. Magnus has no doubt that if Magnus had killed Rufus, Alec’s only action would be to help hide the body and protect Magnus from any ramifications he could.

“I didn’t, but I wanted to. Badly.”

There’s a long pause, which Alec fills. “What did you do?”

Magnus shrugs. “A little maiming. Okay, a lot of maiming, a little taunting and then I sent him to Idris.”

He thinks most of his energy may have honestly been spent holding himself back.

“I’ll call Imogen as soon as I can tomorrow. Jace will do what he can too. We’ll make sure whatever punishment you want,” Alec backtracks quickly at this, needing no prompting from Magnus. “Whatever Catarina wants, he’ll get.”

Magnus lets out a half-hearted laugh. “He’ll have wished it were me. She’s kind, but not incredibly forgiving.”

Alec nods, but clearly is paying more attention to Magnus’s current well-being than Rufus’s future one.

“If I had lost her,” Magnus trails off as tears begin to fall and his voice cracks.

“You didn’t. You saved her in the way you’ve both always saved and protected each other. Because you’re incredible and she’s so incredible.”

Seeing that Magnus is now well and truly spent, no longer shaky and anxious with adrenaline, Alec takes his hand and guide him to bed. He undresses him and wraps himself around him. Magnus jumps a bit at the contact, not entirely sure why.

Not at all offended Alec gives him his space. Magnus turns to face him moments later and links their hands.

“Sorry, I don’t know what that was. I’m still a little keyed up.”

Alec just smiles softly and kisses his nose. “Don’t apologize. Just sleep. Tomorrow we’ll go see Cat, Dot will summon one of those incredibly unhealthy breakfasts you and Cat are so fond of and you’ll feel better.”

And he’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this is entirely fluff as it involves an injured Catarina and that's awful but I meant the fluff part to be the miles Magnus is willing to march for his best friend or anyone he loves really. 
> 
> Also, I'm trying to make these as Magnus centric as possible as apparently, it's also Magnus appreciation month!


End file.
